Incomplete
by Huntress1
Summary: Chris Jericho loves Stephanie McMahon.. But will she return his love?


Title: Incomplete   
  
Author: Huntress   
  
Summery: Chris Jericho loves Stephanie McMahon...But does she feel the same?   
Disclaimer: I own no one. Vinnie Mac does, the lucky bastard. Also, the song 'Incomplete' is Sisqo's, though I have no idea who wrote it. You sue, I counter sue. You get the drift. Blah blah blah... Okay, on with the show!   
  
Distribution: Ask first! (I'm gonna say yes, but I wanna know where my stories are going!)   
  
Authors notes: Okay, this is mostly from Chris Jericho's point of view. That man is a GOD. Also, I wanted to know if there are any Steph/Jericho shipper sites *other than Smoochy Dreams*. I think thats it.. oh! Wait! I'm BEGGING you people: write Steph/Jericho fics! Please! I've read every Smoochy Dreams fic, and every Y2J/SMH fic on FF.net. I *need* them! Okay I'm done. And now.. Without further adu..(or how ever you spell it).. "Incomplete!"  
  
Incomplete   
~*~  
  
Chris Jericho sat in a French restaurant in upstate New York, signing autographs for fans. Man, did he have fans! His hand was hurting from writing so much. 'At least I'll never forget my name!' He thought to himself. The Hardyz and Lita were scattered around him, also signing autographs. It wasn't long until Jerichos mind drifted to... *her*. Sure, he pretended to hate the Billion Dollar Princess, but it was only a cover up for his true feelings. He suddenly began to laugh at himself, picturing the looks on his friends faces if they could see what he was thinking. He was Chris Jericho, WWF Superstar extraordinaire. He could have any woman he wanted.. Except for one.   
  
/o/ Bright lights  
Fancy restaurants  
Everything in this world that a man could want  
Got a bank account bigger than the law should allow  
Still I'm lonely /o/   
  
Chris sighed and ran a hand through his hair. That was the fourth one this week! Some bimbo ring rat had tried to hide out in his car, hoping to go back to his hotel room with him. Luckily, he had seen her before he pulled out. After being slapped for turning down a 'model', he was finally able to leave. Chris drove the streets of New York quickly, not feeling like trying to escape thugs, prostitutes, homeless guys, or muggers in case he broke down. The second he walked through the hotel doors, two preteen girls were at his sides. It was the usual stuff. 'Your a God! You are *so* my idol! Can I have your autograph? Are you and Mongoose McQueen the same person?' They just never left him alone. After giving autographs, he escaped to the elevator.   
  
/o/ Pretty faces from the covers of the magazines  
From their covers to my covers wanna lay with me  
Fame and fortune still can't find  
Just a grown man runnin out of time /o/   
Chris stepped into the elevator, and waited for the doors to close. He stood there just thinking. Sure, on the outside he had the perfect life. Fame, wealth, good looks, and women fawning all over him. But he just wasn't happy. He had a burning aching need inside him, one that could only be filled by that special someone. And that special someone was Stephanie McMahon.   
  
/o/ Even though it seems I have everything  
I don't wanna be a lonely fool  
All of the women  
All the expensive cars  
All of the money don't amount to you  
I can make believe I have everything  
But I can't pretend that I don't see  
That without you girl my life is incomplete /o/  
  
He thought back to a year and a half before. Him and Stephanie had been together. They were best friends, and so much more. She had even lost her virginity to him. No one knew this but them; and since they 'hated' eachother, they planned on keeping it that way. In fact, no one even knew they had gone out. Stephanie had just made her debut in the WWF, and was immediately attracted to the cocky stud. He, in return, had fallen hard for her. Suddenly he was jolted out of his thoughts as the elevator doors opened, and just as he was about to step out, a curvy brunette waled in. Her back was facing him, and she was shouting something out laughingly to whomever she had been with. Even though her back was to him, he'd know her figure anywhere. It was Steph.   
  
o/ Your perfume  
Your sexy lingerie  
Girl I remember it just like it was on yesterday  
A Thursday you told me you had fallen in love  
I wasn't sure that I was  
It's been a year  
Winter summer spring and fall  
But bein without you just ain't livin ain't nothing at all  
If I could travel back in time  
I'd relive the days you were mine /o/   
  
The elevator doors closed, and she turned around. The sweet smell of her perfume and the contented look on her face before she froze made Chris's heart beat so hard he was sure she could see it, pumping out of his chest rapidly. They stared at eachother for a second, and Steph dropped her gaze, waiting for the insults to come... But they didn't. She looked at him curiously. "Well? What are you waiting for? Aren't you going to fill me in on what a slut I am?" He looked at her and smirked, though all he wanted to do was grab her and kiss her. But no, he restrained himself. "Is that what you want me to do?" He asked her. She looked at him, bewildered but still on guard. "No.. But by now I cant help but expect for things like that to come from you." Ouch. This time it was he who looked down. Then, just as quickly as his head dropped, it snapped up again. "I love you." He said. She looked at him, her eyes wide. "What?" She asked, barely above a whisper. "I love you. I'm so sorry for calling you all those names; I was just hurt. You mean the world to me. Tell me you love me too." he looked at her with pleading eyes, hoping beyond hope she shared his feelings.  
  
/o/ I just can't help lovin you  
But I loved you much too late  
I'd give anything  
And everything  
To hear you say  
That you'll stay /o/  
  
In response, she threw her arms around his neck and kissed him. Finally pulling away, she looked deep into his eyes and whispered, "Does that answer your question?"  
  



End file.
